"Viciously Unhealthy" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> -- NEW DAY -- 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> *sitting under tent with rest of classmates* Alright, so. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> I take partial responsibility for letting a bear loose around the school. It was supposed to be part of our next challenge. 16:31 <+Mody> T_T 16:32 <+Patrick|> A... bear? 16:32 <+Amber|> :| 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> But it REALLY wasn't my fault that one of the interns called animal control, dudes! 16:32 <+Terry|> What we had to dress a bear? >.> 16:32 <@Alec|> Well, we can all take this as a chance to socialize. ^^ 16:32 <@Sierra> Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! :'( 16:32 * Sierra clings to Chris. 16:32 <+Amber|> *about to say something to Sierra, but closes her mouth* 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> And they didn't have to SHUT THE SCHOOL DOWN! I mean, c'mon! 16:32 * Lilie| sips a thermos of coffee. 16:32 <@Sierra> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. :'( 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Sierra, get off me. >.> 16:32 <+Patrick|> I'll protect you, Lilie! *hugs* 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> *grabs breakfast from Amber and starts eating hers* Mmm, this is good. What is this, oatmeal? o.O" 16:32 <+Mody> McLean! Do you know how WET it is out there. I spent HOURS with my do. HOURS and with the torture you put us through and bad sleep times. ITS REALLY HARD. 16:32 <@Lilie|> :| 16:32 <@Lilie|> :D 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Mody, chill your ice. 16:33 <+Amber|> Do you know what else is hard? My fist, wonder why? -_- @Mody 16:33 <@Lilie|> It's alright, Mody. Have some coffee. 16:33 <@Sierra> *goes outside in a porta potty to use it as a confessional* Amber ... and Mody... They... they... betrayed me! :'( 16:33 <@Alec|> Your... ice? :| 16:33 <@Lilie|> *Accidentally spills coffee on Mody's lap* 16:33 <+Mody> Augh! My lap! 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Man: *approaches Chris* Hello. On behalf of animal control, the school has been re-opened. 16:33 <+Mody> (CONF) Ok, so telling Sierra I liked Amber was a BAD move. Neither of them are my....type sotospeak.. How do I get out of THIS? 16:33 <+Terry|> (Conf) Whats the big deal!? I've been on the show all season and not a single girl likes me, and Mody shows up and has two girls cat fighting over him. >.> 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: *walks into school with the rest of the classmates, then starts heading to Room 308* 16:34 * Patrick| follows Chris. 16:34 * Terry| runs into school. 16:34 * Sierra follows Chris while wiping the blood clotting snots coming from her nose* 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Here we are, guys and chicks! Room 308; the setting for your next challenge - HEALTH CLASS!! ^^; 16:34 <@Alec|> Health? 16:35 <@Sierra> Health? Like my health after Mody and Amber broke my heart? :'( 16:35 * Lilie| jumps up and down in excitement. 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, the reason that students are supposed to take Health class is to learn about, er, you know. 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> The birds and the bees. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> It's also the key place to learn about getting healthier! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> So, that's what we're going to do. We're going to make you guys HEALTHIER. ;) 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> ...with the MOST physical challenges yet! 16:36 * Lilie| stops jumping. 16:36 <@Alec|> How, Chris? 16:36 <@Alec|> I'm already healthy. 16:36 <@Alec|> ^^ 16:36 <+Mody> Uuuuggghhhh... 16:36 <+Mody> This is NOT my day! 16:36 <@Alec|> (conf) Crap... physical? You guys already know how scrawny I am. :'( 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Each contestant will be paired up with another, and will be forced to compete against your partner in a physical challenge! 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> But, as you may know, we have seven contestants! And it's impossible to make an even number with seven. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> You know, unless we decide to split one of you guys in half. *looks at Alec* :3 16:37 <@Alec|> o.o 16:37 <@Alec|> :| 16:37 <@Alec|> *trembles* 16:37 <+Mody> Youre going to chop him in half?! 16:37 <+Terry|> Alec is a half. >.> 16:37 <+Patrick|> Don't chop Alec! 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> But, nah, we wouldn't do that. Amber, you've already gotten your reward from the last challenge you'll be getting your reward from the previous episode; you can choose one contestant who will sit out from the challenge! 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Think about this before you choose, though. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> While the contestant will not have the advantage of immunity, they will have the advantage of not doing ANY WORK WHATSOEVER. So, in the next episode, when your guys' bones are all sore and tired, the contestant who gets to sit out will be totally ready for the challenge. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Take your pick, Amber. 16:38 <@Sierra> :'( 16:38 <+Amber|> Hmm... 16:39 <+Amber|> Well, no offence to Alec, but since he is kind of scrawny, I'll pick him. 16:39 <@Alec|> It's cool, I didn't really wanna do it. :D 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Great!! ^^ 16:39 <+Mody> D= 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Here are your teams! 16:39 <@Sierra> *sniffles* 16:39 <+Terry|> Cheer up Sierra. 16:39 <+Terry|> Me and you might be together! :3 16:39 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (7): Amber and Patrick / Lilie and Terry / Mody and Sierra 16:39 <+Mody> Sierra...I.. 16:39 <@Sierra> I wanna be with you Ter Ter. 16:39 <@Sierra> :* 16:39 <@Lilie|> Coffee always makes me happy. :) @Sierra 16:39 <@Sierra> O.O 16:39 <+Terry|> o.o 16:39 <+Mody> O.O 16:39 <+Amber|> : 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 16:39 <+Amber|> :|* 16:39 <@Lilie|> *Offers coffee* 16:39 <+Terry|> Lilie she hates me!? o.o 16:39 <@Sierra> Oh............ ****. 16:39 <+Mody> (CONF) Oh sh- 16:40 <@Lilie|> (I do? :|) 16:40 <@Alec|> (I sometimes wish colours would translate into the transcript. :() 16:40 <+Amber|> (CONF) Holy sh- *cuts off* 16:40 <@Lilie|> I mean, yeah I do> :@ 16:40 <@Lilie|> *. 16:40 <+Patrick|> Oh, no. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> (Same. @CD) 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright! 16:40 <+Terry|> Come on Lilie, can't we just forgive and forget whatever I did to you? o.o 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> First partners up...................... 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> AMBER AND PATRICK!! 16:40 <@Alec|> Go Amber!! :D 16:40 <@Sierra> :'( 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> In the left corner... 16:40 <+Amber|> :p 16:40 <@Sierra> That name. ;'9 16:40 <@Sierra> *:'( 16:41 <+Patrick|> (Conf) So they pair me up with the strongest female contestant, both physically and mentally? My luck's not that great. :/ 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> She's hot, she's fierce, and she's ready to take out the claws! 16:41 <@Lilie|> I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't make this callenge out alive, "Ter-Ter". >~> 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> And then... 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> There's Amber. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> :3 16:41 <+Amber|> -_- 16:41 <+Terry|> Uh-oh. :s 16:41 <+Patrick|> Hey! 16:41 <@Alec|> (Pedophile.) 16:41 <+Terry|> (Conf): She wants me dead! :'( 16:41 <+Mody> .....*looks at Sierra*... o____o 16:41 <+Amber|> Stuff it. 16:41 <+Amber|> @Chris 16:41 <+Amber|> -_- 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> *brings out two tredmills* 16:41 <@Sierra> *looks at Mody* *cracks her knuckles* :-@ 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Both of you... 16:41 <+Patrick|> I'm not that feminine... Not at all, actually. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Get on these. :) 16:41 <+Mody> Look, Sierra..when it's US up there...No hard feelings..RIGHT?...RIGHT?? D: 16:41 <+Patrick|> Cool. 16:41 <@Sierra> .................. 16:41 <@Sierra> :'9 16:42 <+Patrick|> *jums on treadmill* 16:42 <@Sierra> *:'( 16:42 <@Sierra> *clings to Lilie8 16:42 <+Patrick|> *jumps 16:42 <@Sierra> *clings to Lilie** 16:42 <+Amber|> Is this thing safe? 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Nope. :3 16:42 <+Mody> *runs to Alec and clings* DUDE! SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE OUT THERE...AND I DONT KNOW IF THATS EVEN A METAPHOR OR NOT!! D: 16:42 <+Amber|> Of course not. 16:42 <+Amber|> *get on treadmill* 16:42 <@Alec|> Uh. 16:42 <+Amber|> gets* 16:42 <@Alec|> It's cool, dude. 16:42 <+Patrick|> It can't be that bad! 16:42 <@Alec|> Just... try to keep your head in the game. 16:42 <@Alec|> And it'll be alright. 16:42 <@Alec|> :D 16:42 <+Mody> *looks over at Sierra* 16:42 <+Terry|> (Damn shes a good Alec. o.o) 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: Now, these may just be ordinary tredmills, but........... *takes out a remote and pushes button; the floor opens up underneath the tredmills and the two contestants fall down into a large pool filled with alligators* 16:43 (Meh) 16:43 <@Sierra> *breaks dumbell in half* Grr.... 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> YOUR FIRST ACTIVITY: DON'T DIE. ^^ 16:43 <+Mody> AUGH 16:43 <+Patrick|> Gah! 16:43 <+Amber|> :| 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> WHOEVER MAKES IT OUT IN THE BEST CONDITION IS ONE STEP CLOSER TO IMMUNITY. 16:43 <+Mody> Um..Chris..I'll be back in a bit! 16:43 <+Mody> *runs out of room* 16:43 * Patrick| flails and lands in the water. 16:43 <+Amber|> I'll bring my confessional out right now, you aren't in jail... because? :| @Chris 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> GO!! (Don't powerplay.) 16:43 <@Alec|> (who came up with 'powerplay'? >->) 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> (Amber, you're in a pool with alligators.) 16:43 <+Terry|> Must be a damn good lawyer. 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> (Be frightened.) 16:43 * Patrick| dives under the water, and looks up. 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Alligators: *chomps at Patrick* 16:44 * Amber| looks around 16:44 * Patrick| donges an alligator. 16:44 <+Amber|> :o 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Alligators: *heads for Amber* 16:44 <+Patrick|> *godges 16:44 * Amber| dodges 16:44 (Ryan ran out of ideas for challenges :|) 16:44 <+Terry|> (Mhm) 16:44 <+Amber|> (Yes, he did) 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> (Go away. :() 16:44 <@Sierra> (yup) 16:44 (Yeah.) 16:44 <@Alec|> (Damn right.) 16:44 (Mhmm.) 16:44 * Patrick| tries to look for an exit. 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> (:'() 16:44 <@Bbhinton15> (Most def.) 16:44 <@Sierra> *CONF* Merajirweonjfsdmfgfdsgsdkkjfdas. :'( 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> (STOP IT. :'( 16:44 (How does this relate to health?) 16:44 <+Terry|> (Can we hurry this up? >.>) 16:44 <@Lilie|> (Mmmmhmmm.) 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> (IT'S TO GET THEM HEALTHIER. :@) 16:44 * Patrick| goes back for air when coast is clear. 16:45 <+Mody> *is at his wardrove in the boys room* ...TOPHAT..NO...*throws* ...BOW TIE..MAYBE...nyee 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Chris: A little physical activity is always good for you! 16:45 * Amber| accidentally hits Patrick's eye. 16:45 <@Alec|> Let's go, Amber. :D 16:45 <+Amber|> Oopes, sorry. :| 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Alligator: *wraps tail around Amber* 16:45 (This is more like gym. :p) 16:45 <+Patrick|> Gah! 16:45 <+Amber|> AH!!! :-O 16:45 <@Lilie|> (How do you exactly "win" this challenge? >~) 16:45 * Amber| thrashes about 16:45 <@Lilie|> *>~> 16:45 <@Alec|> (OMG THE ALLIGATOR'S A PEDOPHILE. :|) 16:45 <+Amber|> Let go! :@ 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (It's like "X-Tremely Dangerous.") 16:45 <+Terry|> (Got you there ryan.) 16:45 (Not dying, apparently. And, Neko, IKR) 16:45 <+Rocks> (How the hell do "alligators" relate to health?) 16:45 * Patrick| tries to help Amber out a little. 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (KK, one of you can get out now. >:() 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> (KK, one of you can get out now. >:() 16:45 <+Terry|> (He got you there Ryan.) 16:46 (Excersice or something) 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> (Shut up. -_-) 16:46 * Amber| tries to get out. 16:46 * Patrick| notices ladder, but leaves Amber behind. 16:46 <+Mody> (Ryan..how do you win?) 16:46 * Patrick| swims. 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> (Okay.) 16:46 Politoed89 ~Poli@pool-108-28-153-176.washdc.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> (Here's how you win.) 16:46 <+Mody> *runs back in the room* 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> (If you do best in your duo.) 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> (You will be one of the three winners.) 16:46 <+Mody> *is dressed as a Sailor with a blonde wig and a moustache* 16:46 <+Mody> *walks to Sierra* 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> (And the three winners will compete against each other.) 16:46 * Patrick| looks back to see if Amber's still stcuk. 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> (And one will win.) 16:47 <+Terry|> (Ryan you better hurry it up. If you want two episodes that is.) 16:47 * Patrick| reaches ladder. 16:47 <+Mody> Why....hello thar lil...giant guuurl....you seeem saaad...want to tell..uuh...uncle sailor...stuart..whats wrong? 16:47 <+Amber|> (So is the alligator still eating Amber?) 16:47 <@Alec|> COME ON, AMBER. You can do it. 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> (it's not eating Amber.) 16:47 <+Patrick|> Is that good, Chris? 16:47 <@Sierra> *builds up anger inside* >:( 16:47 <+Patrick|> *pants* 16:47 (lolew.) 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> (One of you can get out now.) 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> (Seriously. >:() 16:47 (Pedobear. @Zobe. xD) 16:47 <+Mody> *nervous*...UUUHHH...MAYBE...uncle sailor stuart...CAN...HEELP YOU....SCARY PURPLE GIRL...??? 16:48 <+Patrick|> (I reached a ladder, Ryan.) 16:48 <+Terry|> (Just let Patrick win Amber has won all merge challenges. >.<) 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> (kk.) 16:48 * Amber| 's shoe comes out while trying to swim and accidentally knocks herself out. 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> PATRICK!! 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> ^^ 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> YOU HAVE WON IN YOUR DUO! 16:48 <@Alec|> (DAMNIT, JUST LET PATRICK WIN. :@) 16:48 <@Alec|> (K, thank God. >->) 16:48 <+Amber|> x_x 16:48 <@Alec|> O.O 16:48 <@Kg|SpanishHW> (o_o) 16:48 <@Alec|> Amber. D: 16:48 <+Patrick|> *exhausted* Woo... 16:48 <+Terry|> (AMBERS RAIN OF VICTORY IS OVER!) 16:48 <+Amber|> (CD, quit being so biased! :@) 16:48 <+Mody> (reign) 16:48 (*reign) 16:48 <@Alec|> (No. >->) 16:48 <+Terry|> (KG nice of you to join us.) 16:48 <@Kg|SpanishHW> (*reign) 16:48 <+Amber|> *begins to float underwater* 16:48 <+Terry|> (OMG LEAVE ME ALONE!) 16:48 <+Amber|> X_X 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick, my man. 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Great job. 16:48 <+Mody> Oh crap! 16:48 <+Mody> she's in trouble 16:48 <@Kg|SpanishHW> (TDF, I will wring your neck until you cough up your lungs.) 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, as you all know, exercise is one of the key ways to get yourself healthier. 16:48 <+Mody> *dives in water and grabs Amber* 16:48 <+Mody> *disguise falls off* 16:48 <+Patrick|> (Conf) I feel bad leaving Amber behind, but she's strong... so she'll be fine. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> What's another great way to get healthy? 16:49 <+Mody> *walks out water holding Amber in his arms* 16:49 (Random question: Why is there "Transcripter" AND "TranscriptGuy"?) 16:49 <@Alec|> Whoah. 16:49 <@Alec|> Is that... 16:49 <+Terry|> (Two threats in one day? D:) 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> *pulls down curtain revealing a large buffet of vegetables* 16:49 <+Mody> ...OH WAIT...CRAP.. *looks at Sierra*.. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Eating ALL your vegetables. ^^ 16:49 <@Alec|> Mody in the sailor suit? 16:49 <@Alec|> o.O 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Lilie, Terry, have a seat. 16:49 <@Sierra> O.O 16:49 * Terry| sits down. 16:49 <@Sierra> :-@ 16:49 (In case one disconnects @Poli) 16:49 <+Amber|> *wakes up* 16:49 <+Terry|> Vegetables, not a problem. ;) 16:49 <+Amber|> Huh? :| 16:49 <@Lilie|> *Sits down* 16:49 <@Lilie|> *Eyes Terry* 16:49 <+Mody> ...ITISNTWHATITLOOKSLIKESHEDOESNTEVENDRESSTHATNICELY!! *drops Amber on floor* 16:49 <@Sierra> *rips some of Terry's hair out* 16:49 <@Sierra> >:( 16:49 <+Terry|> Why you do that!? 16:49 <@Lilie|> :| 16:49 <+Terry|> o.o 16:49 <+Amber|> Ow. X_X 16:49 <@Sierra> Oh, sorry Ter Ter. :$ 16:50 <@Sierra> I let my anger get the best of me. :$ 16:50 * Alec| offers hand to Amber. 16:50 <+Amber|> Thank you, Alec. 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> You will be forced to eat all these vegetables... 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Until you give up! 16:50 * Sierra kisses Terry on the cheek. 16:50 <+Terry|> (Conf): My rug! D: 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> One of you HAS to quit the challenge. 16:50 * Alec| helps Amber up. 16:50 <+Terry|> Gee thanks. :3 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Otherwise, we can LITERALLY go all day! 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> If you quit, or puke... 16:50 <@Lilie|> (Just asking for Godplay.) 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Your partner is automatically deemed the winner. 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> GO!! 16:50 <+Terry|> I am a great eater. 16:50 <+Mody> (CONF) We're next...Im going to have to charm her the only way I know how.. 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> (No powerplaying.) 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> (>:() 16:50 <+Terry|> (Conf): Lets see Mody top this. ;) 16:50 <+Mody> *walks to Sierra* 16:51 <@Lilie|> *Eyes Terry some more* 16:51 * Terry| eats some food. 16:51 <@Alec|> C'mon, Terry! 16:51 <@Alec|> You can do this, man. 16:51 <@Alec|> :D 16:51 <@Lilie|> Oh, we started? :| 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes. 16:51 <+Mody> HEEEY GUURL...Youre looking nice, maybe youd get Chris's attention if I gave you a makeover? =D 16:51 * Sierra breaks a piece of hardwood in half* 16:51 <@Lilie|> Kay. 16:51 <@Sierra> :-@ 16:51 <+Terry|> Yes Lilie *speaking with mouth full* 16:51 * Lilie| devours a potato. 16:51 <+Amber|> (CONF) Okay, so today has been pretty off for me, and I have a pretty bad bump on my head from my boot, but at least I didn't lose it for good. *puts on another boot* I always bring a spare. 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> (l-o-l) 16:51 (19:50 (Conf): Lets see Mody top this. ;) - Saved.) 16:51 * Lilie| eats a carrot. 16:51 * Lilie| eats a tomato. 16:51 <+Mody> It's simple! *gets hair straighteners and starts straightening Sierras hair* 16:51 * Terry| eats five carrots. 16:51 <+Terry|> Yeah! 16:51 <@Sierra> DON'T TOUCH ME. 16:51 <@Alec|> (Is Amber Gwen? >->) 16:51 <@Lilie|> Wait, aren't tomatos fruits? :| 16:51 <@Sierra> :-@ 16:52 <+Mody> *rain from the hole in the ceiling hits the straighteners frying them and setting Sierra's hair on fire* 16:52 * Terry| eats cabage 16:52 <@Lilie|> Whatevs. 16:52 <+Amber|> (No. >-> @CD) 16:52 <+Mody> ....O_O 16:52 <@Sierra> O.O 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> (16:51 * Sierra breaks a piece of hardwood in half* -- This is funny even without the sexual implication. XD) 16:52 <@Sierra> FIRE!!! 16:52 <+Patrick|> Go, Lilie! 16:52 * Lilie| eats a raddish. 16:52 <@Sierra> O.O 16:52 <@Alec|> O.O 16:52 <@Sierra> *runs around frantically* 16:52 <+Mody> SEE!!! YOURE LOOKING HOT ALREADY!! D: 16:52 * Alec| grabs a cup of water and throws it at Sierra's head. 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 16:52 <+Mody> (CONF) ....*facepalm* Im dead.. 16:52 <@Sierra> MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! 16:52 <@Sierra> D: 16:52 * Terry| eats corn! 16:52 <+Amber|> :| 16:52 * Lilie| eats some more potatos. 16:52 * Lilie| gnarls down some peas in a pod. 16:52 <+Mody> *fakes a smile* You still look Great! 16:53 * ChrisMcLean rips off shirt. 16:53 * ChrisMcLean grabs a fire extinguisher and aims it at Sierra's hair. 16:53 <+Amber|> Are you okay, Sierra? 16:53 <+Amber|> :| 16:54 <+Terry|> She got coffe on my vegtables! 16:54 * Lilie| eats some more potatos. 16:54 * Terry| still eats them 16:54 <+Terry|> Man thats horrible. x.x 16:54 <@Alec|> Terry, you can still do this! 16:54 <+Patrick|> Hair should not have to suffer like that. 16:54 <+Terry|> I will! 16:54 <@Sierra> Let me tell you something Amber, your boyfriend is going down. 16:54 <+Amber|> He is NOT my boyfriend. 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Then who is? >.> @Amber 16:54 <+Mody> (CONF) Her hairs a wreck anyway, so no big deal ANYWAY...but still....IM DEAD. I feel bad for hurting her, but you cant reason with crazy...especially when it has its cheese dipped fingers wrapped around your small fragile appropriately frangrenced throat... 16:54 <+Patrick|> Lilie! Eat it faster! 16:54 <@Sierra> Then what in the name of San Hill happened? 16:54 <+Amber|> I like Daniel not Mody.............. :| Did I just say that? :| 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (conf) *cries* :'( 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> (conf) She'll never love me. :'( 16:55 * Terry| is still eating. 16:55 * Terry| eats some more. 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> >:( 16:55 * Lilie| chomps down some potatos, peas, carrots, raddishs, and corn. 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> ALRIGHT!! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> ENOUGH! 16:55 <+Terry|> Oh my goodness. x.x 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> IT'S A TIE!! 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 16:55 <@Alec|> *slams hands on the table repeatedly* Come on, Terry! :@ 16:55 <+Terry|> What!? 16:55 <@Alec|> O.o 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> ......................NONE OF YOU WIN. -.- 16:56 <@Alec|> A tie? 16:56 <+Terry|> I still have some fight in me. x.x 16:56 <@Alec|> But... 16:56 <@Alec|> Then it'd be four in the final? 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> No. 16:56 <+Patrick|> You did your best, Lil! *runs to hug* 16:56 <@Lilie|> ... 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ......................NONE OF YOU WIN. -.- 16:56 <+Terry|> I need the can though. x.x 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> It's going to be TWO in the final! 16:56 * Lilie| sticks finger down Terry's throat. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Mody, Sierra!! 16:56 <@Alec|> O.o" 16:56 <+Mody> AUGH!! 16:56 <+Terry|> o.o 16:56 <+Mody> *is clinging to Alec* 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> You're up next. 16:56 <+Mody> NO WAY DX 16:56 <@Sierra> :-@ 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, to get healthier... 16:56 <@Sierra> Yes way. 16:56 <@Sierra> :@ 16:56 <+Terry|> No fair! 16:56 <+Terry|> >.< 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> You have to get exercise, and you have to eat healthy. 16:56 <+Amber|> *walks toward Sierra* 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> But those are all ways to get physically healthier. 16:56 <+Terry|> (Conf): SIERRA BETTER DESTROY MODY! 16:56 <@Sierra> I should have listened to your mom after she told me about your FIRST girlfriend. 16:56 <+Terry|> (Conf): :@ 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> What about MENTALLY healthier? ;) 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Mody, Sierra. 16:57 <+Amber|> Can I tell you something? 16:57 <+Mody> Oh yeah..."heeer".. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> There is a problem between the two of you. 16:57 <+Patrick|> (Conf) Why does Lilie like everyone's throat but mine! *realizes how weird that sounded* :| 16:57 <@Sierra> Not now. 16:57 <+Mody> Yes? 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> And stress is not good for the brain 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> So 16:57 <+Rocks> (I just love how Chris never mentioned sexual terms in the challenge... :3) 16:57 <+Amber|> Yes, now. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> For this part of the challenge. 16:57 <@Sierra> Mody's mom told me that he was dating Gianna Florence for 8 months, but cheated on her with Lauren Conrud, because he goes for the "blondes". 16:57 <+Amber|> *whispers to Sierra* 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> You will have to work your feelings out. :( 16:57 <@Sierra> NO! 16:57 <@Sierra> :@ 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> ......................................WITH A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!! ;) 16:57 <@Sierra> .... 16:57 <@Sierra> :) 16:57 <@Alec|> o.O" 16:57 <+Terry|> 5 bucks on Sierra. 16:57 <@Alec|> How are they gonna work their issues out, then? 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Not to the literal death; we can't exactly afford that. 16:57 <+Mody> (Conf) ...My mother often forgets to say that that was when I was FIVE!! 16:58 (We've had several of those with Sierra in the 4 episodes I've watched. -w-) 16:58 <@Alec|> Why not just have them talk it out, Chris? Make peace, not war. :( 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> But... 16:58 <+Mody> What he said! 16:58 (Sierra's a killer) 16:58 (*Remembers the burning building, Sierra, and Julianna* xD) 16:58 <+Mody> I dont want her all over me..with her horrible rough skin..and she doesnt even wear makeup! 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> You will be positioned on those two large boxes over there. *points to two gigantic cardboard boxes* 16:58 <@Lilie|> Sweet! :D 16:58 <+Terry|> Thats what he said? Eh Mody? ;) 16:58 (Yeah. xD @Poli) 16:58 <+Mody> <_< 16:58 <+Mody> (CONF) I don't like Terry. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Using giant flagpoles, you will have to fight each other for the challenge. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Whoever wins will get into the challenge finals! 16:59 <@Alec|> (Heh, flagpoles.) 16:59 <@Sierra> Good... 16:59 <@Sierra> Good....... 16:59 <@Sierra> :) 16:59 <+Mody> (CONF) Im gonna have to fight... 16:59 <+Mody> (CONF) and since this is a mental challenge...she isnt going to like this.. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TWO MINUTES LATER, both are positioned on the cardboard boxes with flagpoles -- 16:59 <+Mody> D: 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (Do not powerplay. We will call you out if you are.) 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> ........GO!! 16:59 <+Mody> *gulp* 16:59 <+Mody> SIERRA! 16:59 <@Sierra> *hits Mody across the face and takes a full swing at his chest* 16:59 <+Mody> I NEVER LOVED YOU AND NEVER WILL! 16:59 <+Mody> *smacks sierra across the head* 17:00 <+Amber|> C'mon Sierra! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:00 <@Lilie|> Burn. 17:00 <+Amber|> Beat him! 17:00 <@Sierra> THAT'S WHY AMBER TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE PLANNING TO VOTE ME OFF. 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> What a jerk!! 17:00 <@Alec|> *covers eyes* :( 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Right, guys?! 17:00 * Sierra smacks Mody in the groin. 17:00 <@Sierra> :@ 17:00 <+Mody> (conf) If I break her will, Ill be able to at least NOT go home next...I feel HORRIBLE.. 17:00 * Sierra hits Mody in the mouth* 17:00 <+Mody> *waves arms about* SHE DID WHAT?! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> *starts chanting in order to make Mody look bad* SIERRA!! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> *starts chanting in order to make Mody look bad* SIERRA!! 17:00 <+Mody> *smacks sierras stomach* 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> *starts chanting in order to make Mody look bad* SIERRA!! 17:00 <+Patrick|> *whispers loudly to Lilie* Shame that Sierra never learned about Terry's secret feelings for her. 17:00 <@Sierra> ??? 17:00 <@Sierra> WHAT?! 17:00 <+Mody> *SMACKS SIERRA IN THE LEG* 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:00 * Sierra hits Mody in the mouth again in return. 17:01 <@Kg|SpanishHW> (20:00 <+Mody> *smacks sierras stomach* -- *earthquake*) 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, the HAW-RER. 17:01 <+Amber|> It's true! 17:01 <+Amber|> I know it is! 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> (...Kg. >:() 17:01 <+Mody> I wasnt voting you out! 17:01 <@Alec|> o.o"""" 17:01 <+Mody> And I never meant to hurt you, OK!? 17:01 (You go Amber! :D) 17:01 <@Sierra> OH REALLY? 17:01 * Alec| uncovers eyes. 17:01 <@Sierra> OH REALLY?!? 17:01 <@Lilie|> (Is Lilie botH Sierra and Mody's friends?) 17:01 <@Lilie|> *both 17:01 <+Mody> *hits in the chest* 17:01 * Sierra hits Mody in the groin again. 17:01 <+Mody> (yes) 17:01 <+Patrick|> (Mhm.) 17:01 <@Lilie|> (Kay.) 17:01 <+Mody> AAUUUGHH...I care for you as a friend..I just..didnt want to hurt you...but I did worse.. 17:01 <+Mody> *keels over ON box* 17:01 * Lilie| awkwardly cheers for both Sierra and Mody. 17:01 <@Sierra> IS THAT WHY YOU TOLD PATRICK THAT YOU NEVER WANTED TO LOOK AT ME AGAIN? 17:01 <+Terry|> Thats so heart warming. :( 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:02 <+Mody> I never said that! D= 17:02 (Mody is so dead xD) 17:02 * Sierra smacks Mody again. 17:02 <+Patrick|> *whispers loudly to Lilie* See, if Sierra had just known that someone else liked her, her poor heart wouldn't be broken in the first place. 17:02 <+Mody> OW >C 17:02 <+Terry|> I am outraged again. :@ 17:02 * Sierra hits Mody in the eye. 17:02 <+Mody> *covers eye* Ok...THAT hurt.. 17:02 <+Patrick|> Sierra... Mody never told me anything! 17:02 <+Mody> TERRY LIKES YOU SIERRA.. 17:02 <+Patrick|> Someone lied to you! 17:02 <+Mody> *stands up* 17:03 <@Sierra> MAYBE YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> (Terry and Sierra is gross.) 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> (TerryXSamantha all the way. <3) 17:03 <@Alec|> (Sierry.) 17:03 <+Terry|> Just not in a making out sort of way. 17:03 <@Sierra> *smacks at Mody's box. 17:03 <+Terry|> :s 17:03 <+Mody> Whoa! 17:03 <@Sierra> *smacks at Mody's box.** 17:03 <+Mody> *jumps onto Sierras box and lands ON her* 17:03 <+Mody> *starts smacking sierras stomach WITH the flag whilst on her head* 17:03 <@Alec|> O.O" 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> (Samerry.) 17:03 <@Sierra> THIS IS WHAT i THINK OF YOU. 17:03 <+Amber|> (Tamantha.) 17:03 <+Patrick|> Woah. 17:03 <+Mody> IM NOT LETTING GO DX 17:04 <@Sierra> *hits Mody in the jaw at full speed* 17:04 <+Amber|> HIT HIM HARD, SIERRA! SHOW NO MERCY!!! :-@ 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:04 <@Sierra> *hits Mody in the jaw at full speed* 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> OOH, THAT'S GOTTA HURT!! 17:04 <@Alec|> OH MY GOSH. O_O 17:04 <@Alec|> This is brutal. :?( 17:04 <@Alec|> *covers eyes* 17:04 <+Mody> (CONF) *now bandaged up with an eyepatch* Its like with bad drivers...youre safer IN the car than on the pavement 17:04 <+Terry|> (Give Patrick and Sierra immunity.) 17:04 <@Sierra> AND YOU KNOW WHAT? 17:04 (Drop him!) 17:04 <@Sierra> THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU. 17:04 <+Mody> (CONF) ...I think.. 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> (Hurry, guys.) 17:04 * Sierra throws Mody into Chris. 17:04 <@Sierra> Oops. 17:04 <+Mody> KOd 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:04 <@Sierra> :$ 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 17:04 * ChrisMcLean falls. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *weakly* Sierra.. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Wins... 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> x_x 17:05 <@Alec|> D: 17:05 <+Mody> *is out cold* 17:05 <@Alec|> *tends to Mody* 17:05 (Mody got owned) 17:05 <@Alec|> Are you alright? 17:05 <@Sierra> SHOULD I GIVE HIM MOUTH TO MOUTH?! 17:05 <@Sierra> :d 17:05 <@Sierra> *:D 17:05 <+Terry|> Yes! 17:05 <+Patrick|> Sierra... just hurt Chris... :| 17:05 <@Alec|> Mody. 17:05 <@Alec|> You alrigt? o.o" 17:05 * Sierra runs over to Chris. 17:05 <+Terry|> Go for it. ;) 17:05 <@Alec|> *alright. 17:05 <+Amber|> Go for it. :p 17:05 <+Amber|> @Sierra 17:05 <@Sierra> You're my huggle bear. 17:05 <+Amber|> Chris could use some love 17:05 * Sierra kisses Chris. 17:05 * Alec| slaps Mody. * Wake up! 17:05 <@Sierra> :) 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- LATER; Patrick and Sierra are outside, balancing on an electrical cord with special boots that protect them from getting electrocuted - however, it is still POURING RAIN OUTSIDE -- 17:05 <+Mody> The french noodle was invented...by...Pierre.... 17:06 <+Mody> he was a large..doctor..in...sweden..meatball... 17:06 <+Mody> @___@ 17:06 <+Patrick|> *shivers* Haven't I gotten wet enough today? O.o 17:06 <@Alec|> (TWSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 17:06 <+Mody> (pretend that was before the LATER) 17:06 <@Lilie|> I hate Canada's weather. >~> 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> The rules for this final challenge are pretty simple and don't relate to Health whatsoever. 17:06 <+Terry|> Go Patrick! Go Sierra! : D 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Avoid getting electrocuted or falling off. 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Whoever wins this portion of the challenge wins IMMUNITY. 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> GO!! 17:07 <+Terry|> You hate Canada's weather and me!? Can't you forgive! :'( 17:07 * Patrick| tries to balance. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Walk across to the other side* 17:07 <+Amber|> *writes Chris a note and gives to him* 17:07 <+Terry|> (Say yes I want Lilie and Terry to be friends, they never even fought its OOC. >.>) 17:07 * ChrisMcLean takes the note. 17:07 <+Mody> (oh shi....Patrick was shouting things at sierra last round that were annoying her loads...this should be fun) 17:07 (Lilie has hated him since the Samantha statue thing) 17:07 * Patrick| slowly shuffles on wire. 17:07 <@Sierra> (Sorry guys) 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> What is this? 17:08 * Sierra shuffles on the wire. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> @Amber 17:08 <@Sierra> This is wack yo! 17:08 <@Sierra> D: 17:08 <+Terry|> (Yeah but he has changed so they should be friends. >.<) 17:08 <+Patrick|> Totally. @ Sierra. 17:08 <+Amber|> It's a report I made about you. Two more and you will be sent to jail. 17:08 <+Amber|> I hope... 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:08 * Mody is still KOd next to Alec and Amber 17:08 * ChrisMcLean wrinkles it up and throws it away. 17:08 * Sierra slips on wire but catches it with her hands. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Eh, I've gotten tons of these from Courtney. 17:08 <+Amber|> I still can't get in contact with the RCMP. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> SIERRA!! 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> YOU'RE GOING TO GET- 17:08 <+Patrick|> *to Sierra* Mody real didn't mean to hurt you r feelings, you know. 17:08 <@Lilie|> (I was told that Lilie hated terry.) 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *Sierra gets electrocuted* 17:08 <@Alec|> O_O 17:09 <@Sierra> *is shocked with lightening* 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> O_O""""""" 17:09 <@Sierra> O.O 17:09 <@Alec|> *covers eyes* The horror. :'( 17:09 <+Terry|> (Yeah but she shouldn't. >.>) 17:09 <+Amber|> :| 17:09 <@Sierra> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:09 (O.O) 17:09 <+Patrick|> Well, I guess the conversation's over. -.- 17:09 <+Amber|> Sierra! :-O 17:09 * Sierra falls off. 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> *runs over to Sierra* Eh...she's out cold. :s 17:09 * Sierra falls to the ground. 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:09 <@Alec|> o_o""""""" 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> PATRICK WINS IMMUNITY!! ^^ 17:09 <@Sierra> ..... 17:09 <@Sierra> ......... 17:09 <+Terry|> (If Lilie gets booted in the next two episodes you should forgive Terry. >.>) 17:09 <@Sierra> Chr....Chris.... 17:09 <@Alec|> Is she... 17:09 <@Alec|> OK? 17:09 <@Alec|> :| 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> CAST IN YOUR VOTES! 17:09 <+Terry|> Sorry Sierra. :( 17:09 <+Patrick|> Woo. 17:09 <@Sierra> Bring Ambalands..... x_X 17:09 <@Lilie|> Yay! Patrick! 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Everyone is up for elimination... 17:09 <@Lilie|> Woot! 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Except Patrick!! 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 17:09 <+Patrick|> Wait... I'm stuck up here! :@ 17:09 (Mody's a dead man) 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Too bad. -.- 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> (Vote.) 17:10 (I didn't get this episode xD) 17:10 * Sierra crawls to the elimination room8 17:10 * Sierra crawls to the elimination room** 17:10 <@Sierra> Ouch. 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> (I've got three votes.) 17:10 <@Sierra> x_x' 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> (Hurry it up. :@) 17:10 * Alec| sits at the elimination room. 17:10 <@Alec|> You okay? @Sierra 17:10 <+Terry|> (Conf): I can't stick it anymore. 17:10 <+Mody> *is sat with head on desk still out cold..NEXT to Sierra* 17:10 <@Sierra> I feel like Aqua toast. 17:10 <@Alec|> (*stick it in) 17:10 <@Sierra> x_x 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> (I need votes from Lilie...) 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> (And Patrick.) 17:11 <+Terry|> (The happy couple._ 17:11 <@Alec|> (conf) This vote was... actually the least difficult in recent memory. 17:11 <@Sierra> (Mygeto and Crash, hurry it up. D:<) 17:11 <@Alec|> (Samantha X Terry FTW.) 17:11 <+Amber|> (Mygeto, wake up. >_>) 17:11 <+Patrick|> (We're talking, so it's IC.) 17:11 <+Mody> *wakes up* 17:11 <+Mody> ....Ow.. 17:12 <@Lilie|> (Calm it. :@) 17:12 <+Mody> *looks to left at sierra*..Augh! 17:12 <+Mody> *cowers* 17:12 * Amber| sits down next to Patrick. 17:12 * Sierra moves next to Amber. 17:12 <@Alec|> (Go, Myg. >->) 17:12 <@Sierra> Herm. 17:12 <@Sierra> >~> 17:12 <+Mody> *sighs in relief* 17:12 <+Amber|> Hm? @Sierra 17:12 (we have a love sexagon) 17:12 <+Mody> *grabs arm* Ow.. >_o 17:12 (:|"""""""""""""""""") 17:12 <+Amber|> What's wrong? 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> (...) 17:12 <@Sierra> Mody. @Amber 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> (Patrick. :@) 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> (Vote. :@) 17:12 <@Alec|> (:|) 17:12 <+Amber|> I know. 17:12 <@Alec|> (sexagon?) 17:12 (20:12 (we have a love sexagon) WHAT?) 17:12 (A six sided shape!) 17:13 <+Terry|> (Someone spam his PM.) 17:13 (hexagon) 17:13 (That's a hexagon -_-) 17:13 <@Lilie|> We vote to Chris, right? :| 17:13 <@Alec|> (Come AWN, Myg. >->) 17:13 <@Alec|> (Yeah. ._.) 17:13 (You mean hexagon. :|) 17:13 <+Mody> (yes) 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 17:13 (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh) 17:13 * Terry| sits beside Sierra. 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> The first report card goes to... 17:13 <+Mody> *is in cast, bandages and an eyepatch* 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> PATRICK!! 17:13 * Sierra sits beside Terry. 17:13 * Amber| sits next to Sierra. 17:13 <+Terry|> :3 17:13 <@Sierra> *and amber 17:13 * Amber| holds Sierra's hand. 17:13 <@Sierra> *Amber 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> The second report card goes to... 17:13 <@Sierra> Biffles reunited. 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> AMBER!! 17:13 <@Sierra> :3 17:14 * Terry| holds Sierra other hand 17:14 <@Sierra> :D 17:14 <+Amber|> :) 17:14 <@Alec|> *is nervous* :s 17:14 <+Terry|> Way a go! 17:14 * Sierra holds hands* 17:14 <+Terry|> :3 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> The third report card goes to... 17:14 <+Mody> D: 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> TERRY!! 17:14 <@Alec|> O.O 17:14 <@Alec|> D: 17:14 <@Sierra> We are the three best fr- 17:14 <+Terry|> Yes! 17:14 <@Sierra> Woah! 17:14 (:|") 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> And the fourth report card goes to... 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> SIERRA!!!!!!!!! 17:14 <+Terry|> (Anything to add WM? ;)) 17:14 <@Sierra> Yes! 17:14 <@Alec|> :| 17:14 <@Sierra> :D 17:14 <+Amber|> Yes! 17:14 <@Alec|> o.o 17:14 (It best not be Alec -_- going) 17:14 <+Amber|> :) 17:14 <@Alec|> (IKR?!?!?!) 17:14 <@Alec|> (@Addict) 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, and...Alec gets one, too. :3 17:14 <@Alec|> O.O 17:14 <@Alec|> Phew. 17:14 <+Terry|> (TC WILL BE P**SED. XD) 17:14 (YUS. @TDF xD) 17:14 <+Amber|> Cool. :p 17:14 <@Alec|> *fist pumps* ^^ 17:14 <+Mody> ...D: 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Lilie. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Mody. 17:14 <+Mody> If I could cross my fingers..I'd be doing it now... 17:15 <@Sierra> Lilie? 17:15 <@Sierra> D: 17:15 <+Mody> D: 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> One of you has spent their last night on Total Drama School. 17:15 (CD! ALEC IS FROM THE 60'S >.>) 17:15 <@Alec|> *realizes Mody is in the B2* 17:15 <@Lilie|> :o 17:15 <@Sierra> Please be Mody.... Please be Mody... 17:15 <@Alec|> (WHATEV. EVERYONE FIST PUMPS.) 17:15 <+Terry|> Come on Lilie and Mody! :3 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> I hope you have a good tune in your head, because if you get sent home tonight... 17:15 <+Amber|> *crosses fingers* 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be, errrr... 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> SINGIN' IN THE RAIN! 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 17:15 <+Patrick|> *shakes* 17:15 <+Terry|> Love that. 17:15 <+Mody> T_T 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> AHAHAHAHAHA. XDDDDDDDDDDD 17:15 <@Alec|> (*rimshot* (?)) 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Ahhhh. :| 17:15 <@Alec|> ... *cough* :| 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyways. 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> The final report card of the evening....... 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Goes............ 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....... 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> MODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:16 <+Mody> D: 17:16 <@Alec|> YUS! 17:16 <@Alec|> :D 17:16 <@Sierra> O.O 17:16 <+Mody> YES!!! 17:16 (O.O"""") 17:16 <@Lilie|> :o 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Lilie. 17:16 Kg|SpanishHW 182c5a8f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.44.90.143 has quit Page closed 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry. 17:16 <@Sierra> NO! 17:16 <+Mody> YESYESYESYESYESYES 17:16 <@Sierra> NO!!!! 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> But... 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> :s 17:16 <@Sierra> NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> You would be going home right now. 17:16 <@Lilie|> Gaspeth! :o 17:16 <+Mody> Im sorry Lilie.. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> IF THIS WASN'T A FAKE ELIMINATION!! 17:16 <@Sierra> :'- 17:16 <@Alec|> *hugs Mody* ^^ 17:16 (If it was a-- 17:16 <@Alec|> ... 17:16 (KNEW IT!) 17:16 <+Terry|> Lilie can we make up before you go? :'( 17:16 <@Alec|> Wait. 17:16 (KNEW IT) 17:16 <@Sierra> YES!!! :D 17:16 <@Alec|> WHAT? O.o" 17:16 <+Patrick|> What?! 17:16 <+Terry|> Please!!!! 17:16 (lol) 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep!! 17:16 <+Terry|> O.O 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> It was a false elimination!! ^^ 17:16 <@Lilie|> Another gaspeth! :o 17:16 <@Sierra> (20:02 It's a fake elimination.) 17:16 <@Sierra> (:3) 17:16 <@Lilie|> (Kay, now Zach won't kiill me.) 17:16 <+Amber|> Fake!? :| 17:16 <@Lilie|> *kill 17:17 <+Mody> ...looks at Lilie.. Yayforus..hehe..heeeh.. 17:17 <+Patrick|> So, I barely put in any effort and had Sierra nearly kill herself for nothing? 17:17 <@Lilie|> *Eyes Mody* 17:17 <+Terry|> Lilie doesn't this second chance make you want to forgive me! :3 17:17 <+Mody> I went through all THAT!! FOR NOTHING?! 17:17 <@Alec|> (conf) Well, at least I'm in good condition for the next challenge. 17:17 <@Lilie|> You're goin' down now, son. :@ @Mody 17:17 <+Mody> *rips off bandages and cast* Im going to bed.. 17:17 <+Terry|> (SAY YES! :@) 17:17 <@Lilie|> *Eyes Terry* 17:17 <+Terry|> Come on. 3: 17:17 <@Lilie|> You too, boi. 17:18 <+Terry|> What I do? >.> 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Well... 17:18 <+Mody> (conf) I feel like an antagonist...it wasnt supposed to be this way...crap...I need to make things right with sierra... 17:18 <@Lilie|> You going down. >~> 17:18 <@Alec|> (When did Lilie go down gangster road? >->) 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Seeya next time, folks! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Right here! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> On Total! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Drama! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> School! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- V V V